Love Attention
by Ksha
Summary: Katsuki déteste Izuku et n'hésite pas à le frapper peu importe la situation , mais comment detester un enfant adorable avec des taches de rousseurs et une tignasse verte ?
1. 1

Katsuki balança violemment Izuku sur le gravier. Il l'avait attrapé dans une ruelle non loin de chez eux et lui avait fait regretter les sourires qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

-Arrête de me sourire tout le temps le nerd. Compris ?!

Il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face mais la main d'Izuku sur sa cheville le fit arrêter tout mouvement. Il n'avait sûrement pas compris, se disait Katsuki en lui assénant un coup de pied à la mâchoire.

-Je...Je continuerai de te sourire K-Katchan, toujours. _Répondit difficilement Izuku en souriant, évidemment._

Des étincelles se créaient dans les paumes du blond. Il se foutait de lui ?! Avait-il réellement envie de jouer à ce jeu ? Parce que Katsuki n'était pas prêt à y jouer. Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer une explosion en pleine face mais un rire grinçant l'interpella.

-Katsuki Bakugo...un des meilleurs élèves de Yuei. Comment un être aussi mauvais que toi pourrait être un héros ?

Un homme immense et baraqué à la voix rouillée se présentait devant eux, vêtu d'une cape noir qui les empêchait de voir son visage. Katsuki reporta son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Était-il un vilain ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, agissait-il dans l'ombre ? De toute façon il s'en fichait, qui que ce soit il allait le défigurer à sa manière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux le vieux ?

-Le vieux ?! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, moi !

Un écran de fumée s'entourait autour des deux adolescents alors qu'Izuku venait tout juste de se redresser. La brume lui faisait mal à la tête, jusqu'à le faire s'évanouir sur sol. Katsuki le prit par le col en se frottant les yeux à cause de la fumée.

-Eh réveille-toi Deku c'est pas le moment de faire le faible devant ce gars !! Putain mais quelle plaie.

Il le relâcha et grâce à une explosion, il réussit à se frayer un chemin dans cette fumée. Malheureusement, le vieux n'était plus là, il avait déserté.

-K-Katchan...!

Exaspérée, il fit volte-face vers la voix qui l'interpellait. Mais quand il aperçu cette tignasse verte qu'il détestait tant, son corps se figea. Ses yeux ne se refermait plus, il était bloqué sur la vision qu'il avait. Un petit garçon, d'à peine quatre ans, baignait dans des vêtements désormais bien trop grands et le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants.

-C'est quoi cette merde...


	2. 2

Izuku était recroquevillé sur lui même, il jouait avec les manches trop grandes de son uniforme et continuait de pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici, ni pourquoi il portait cet accoutrement.

-Ça te fera mûrir avec un gosse sur le dos Bakugo. Ne le laisse pas seul sinon il rajeunira jusqu'à disparaître du monde des vivants. Lui murmurerait une voix, la voix du vieux.

-Montre toi connard ! Viens te battre sale enflure !

Il n'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas écouter. Il n'avait rien vu venir, comment Deku avait-il pu être transformé de cette manière ? Il prit la tignasse verte dans ses mains ce qui arracha Izuku du sol, la veste de son uniforme lui faisait office de robe ce qui cachait la moitié de ses jambes. Katsuki le regarda de ses yeux rouges, mais il eu un pincement au coeur quand il vit le plus jeune pleurer de plus belle sans se débattre. Deku était faible, qu'il soit un gosse ou non.

-Arrête de chialer le mioche ! Si c'que le vieux dit est vrai...J'peux pas te laisser seul.

Il posa Deku sur son épaule comme un sac à pommes de terre. Le souci était que comme dit précédemment, l'uniforme d'Izuku lui faisait office de robe, ses sous-vêtements eux-mêmes bien trop grands se faisaient facilement voir et Katsuki le remarqua. Avec tout les regards de mères ou père ahuris, ou ceux des futurs pedophiles ce n'était pas difficile à voir.

Ce Deku lui pourrissait vraiment la vie. Il ne pouvait même pas le ramener au près d'Inko Midoriya car cette dernière était en séjour. Le seul moyen était de l'emmener voir un professeur, mais le lycée était fermée.

-Katsuki !

Merde. C'était vraiment sa fête aujourd'hui. Par réflexe il deposa Izuku loin de lui et près d'une grande poubelle pour le cacher. Kirishima arriva vers lui en souriant, suivi des autres membres de sa classe, même Shoto était là.

-On va manger vu qu'on est vendredi, tu viens avec nous ? On cherche Izu...ku...

Il finit difficilement sa phrase, en voyant un petit garçon se cacher derrière la jambe de Katsuki. Il laissait voir à peine ses yeux, trop effrayé.

-C-C'est...IZUKU !

Son cri fit sursauter le plus jeune et il resserra sa prise sur la jambe de Katsuki.

-Ouais. C'est compliqué.

-Il est trop mignon ! S'écria Ochako en s'approchant du plus petit, qui se cacha définitivement derrière Katsuki.

-On dirait qu'il t'aime bien.

Le blond repoussa Izuku avec sa jambe, mais il était tenace et pas prêt de le lâcher.

-A la place de l'admirer aidez-moi bande d'abrutis !

-T'as qu'à attendre jusqu'à lundi, pour l'instant ramène le chez sa mère. Proposa Shoto sans arriver à détacher son regard d'Izuku qu'il trouvait vraiment adorable.

Pour qui il se prenait lui ? Il n'avait pas à lui donner des leçons ! Katsuki avait déjà prévu tout ça, mais à qui il allait confier Izuku ?

-Sa mère n'est pas là. J'vais pas me le coltiner quand même !

-On peut nous ! S'écriaient en coeur Ochako et Eijiro.

Sans rechigner Katsuki s'écarta du garçon, alors qu'Ochako peinait à prendre Izuku dans ses bras. Le plus jeune balançait ses bras dans les airs en espérant récupérer Katchan.

Il criait et pleurait comme un bébé, si ce n'était pas Katsuki qui s'occupera de lui alors ça ne sera personne ! Eijiro se prit un coup de pied entre les jambes alors qu'il voulait seulement calmer le petit.

-Bon Katsuki reprend le ! Il veut pas de nous aïe ! Mais doucement !

-Vous servez vraiment à rien. Souffla le blond en claquant la paume de sa main sur son front.


	3. 3

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la tête d'Izuku était plongée dans le creux du cou de Katsuki. Il le serrait le plus fort possible alors que la colère du blond commençait à monter.

-Vous êtes adorables ! Se moqua Kirishima en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Izuku qui, avec ce geste, releva légèrement la tête.

-Ferme-la. J'fais comment moi, avec ce boulet ? Il va bientôt faire nuit !

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils en regardant Bakugo, le faisait-il exprès ? Pour eux la réponse était évidente. Midoriya avait sûrement quatre ans, laisser un enfant seul dans la rue était impensable.

-Quoi ?!

-Bah tu vas rester avec lui jusqu'à lundi. C'est évident.

-Non mais je rêve ! J'sais pas m'occuper d'un gosse et encore moins de Deku !

Mais les regards menaçant de ses camarades le firent comprendre que c'était peine perdu. C'était le seul à pouvoir le calmer sans se faire frapper.

-J'ai compris. Cracha Bakugo en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de Deku, il ne salua même pas ses camarades de classe. Il voulait juste partir, il était gêné. Son air je m'en foutiste était parti comme une flèche.

-Eh regarde-moi.

Izuku releva légèrement la tête sous l'ordre du blond. Les yeux verts du plus jeune se plantèrent dans ce de l'adolescent. Il lui lança un regard glacial avant de lui dire d'une voix tranchante :

-Chiale encore une fois et j't'explose. Un homme ça pleure pas ok ?

Izuku entre ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais au final, il hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Si Katchan disait ça c'était sans doute vrai.

-Bon, marche.

Il déposa Deku sur le sol, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Alors qu'il pressait un peu plus le pas il pu entendre les couinements venant de son rival. Il se retourna et il se frappa mentalement pour avoir lui-même sincèrement pensé que le petit garçon était adorable. Ce dernier limitait, il avait la tête haute et les mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

-Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule toi ?

-Non je veux faire comme toi ! Si je suis comme toi je pleurerai plus jamais, jamais, jamais !

Ils étaient arrivés chez Bakugo. Une fois à l'intérieur Izuku entra timidement en baissant la tête. Son humeur venait de changer en un rien de temps.

Il s'avançait sans vraiment regarder devant lui.

-Eh attention !

Izuku...venait tout juste de faire tomber un cadre photo et Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Le verre avait éclaté sur le sol et en plein dans la main du plus jeune.

-A-Aïe...

Le petit garçon se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, premièrement parce qu'il était désolé et deuxièmement le verre était à moitié entré dans sa main gauche.

-Je t'ai dit de pas pleurer. Intervint Katsuki en balayant les bouts de verre sur le sol. Au moins la photo n'avait rien, c'était le plus important.

Le blond porta le plus jeune et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le posa sur le bord de la baignoire et sorti d'un placard une trousse de premier soins.

Avec une pince à épiler il retira facilement le bout de verre mais des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le carrelage. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il s'occupait de ce gosse.

-Ç-Ça fait mal K-Katsuki-Kun...

-Ouais j'sais arrête de chial-...

Il arrêta sa phrase en voyant qu'Izuku ne pleurait pas, il se contenait pour ne pas pleurer. Il voulait faire plaisir à Bakugo.

\- Euh...Ça va aller. Ok ? Sois courageux, c'est rien ça.

Une fois la plaie désinfectée, Izuku lui tendit sa main. Le plus vieux fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'Izuku attendait de lui.

-J'ai été courageux. Je veux un bisou magique !

-Hein ?! Non. Ça va pas sale mioche !?


End file.
